


Tumblr Drabbles for RainbowSix

by Sylaiise



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy, flirt, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylaiise/pseuds/Sylaiise
Summary: Anything people ask for and what I was willed and motivated enough to write for them.





	1. Interference

Confetti was falling through the open door right into his workshop. Mark R. “Mute” Chandar slowly turned his face towards the entrance that was just open. A female voice, filled with excitement, was cheering, before entering the the room. 

No, it was not just a room.

It was his room. His room in the base, that no one should enter without his allowance.

“Hey, Mr. Chandar!” An Asian lady was looking at the grumpy British, kind of surprised to see him here.

“Grace.” He nodded.

“For a moment I forgot, what I wanted to do,” she went over to his desk, scattered with scrambled tech parts. “So, tomorrow, Vigil will leave for Quantico. Would you help me with a little farewell party preparation?”

Mark looked up right into the Koreans face.

“I think you can manage it yourself.”

“I’d appreciate some support!”

“Didn’t you already say enough? You talk too much.”

“Maybe. Or you don’t talk enough.”

He kept his unbreakable silence, stopped looking at her and continued updating his jammer.

“Ouh! What are you doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“It is, but an explanation would be much appreciated.”

Mark sighed, put the screwdriver aside and turned his head, to have a better look on Grace.

“What are you lookin’ at?” She asked innocently.

“An annoyance.” He replied with a sour face.

“That really isn’t fairplay from you.”

“Don’t expect something you’ll never get from me.” 

It was just now, that he noticed the carefree dress, she was wearing. Normally, he was used to see his colleagues, female or male, in full gear, with plate carriers, chest rigs or drowned in a hundred pouches. But the pastelle-yellowish dress…

“You look like the skunk from that one Disney movie.”

Grace Nam looked at him in surprise, before she laughed.

“Are you flirting, Mark?”

“F-Flirting? Are you mad?”

“Your cheeks are red and you are stuttering.”

He cleared his throat. “You caught me off-guard with that question.” 

“Sure.”

Apparently the Korean knew how to use her female ‘attitudes’, as she was moving in a very elegant, yet subtle way to catch his attention.

Mark looked to her moving hips, his cheeks turning into a reddish color, before turning away again.

“Now leave. I have still much work to do.”

“Sure thing, 투덜쟁이”

Her language was an interesting subject which caught his interest again.

“What does that mean?”

“Grumpy one.” she replied, before giggling and leaving his room.

Her reply left him flustered and embarassed at the same time.


	2. Positive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frost returns from a mission with a surprise.

Positive.

Frost had returned from a dangerous mission just a few hours ago. Protecting a important and delicate delivery of explosives from a bunch of criminals, that were hired by the terrorist organization. 

Everything went well, until they were on their way back to the headquarters of the Rainbow Unit. She didn’t feel well for several days now, but ignored the feeling of nausea and dizziness.

“No,” She stared at the two red stripes that had appeared on the apparatus in her hands. 

Didn’t they always took precaution everytime they slept with each other? 

“Tina, are you alright?” A worried female voice appeared in front of the bathroom stall the Canadian was in. 

“I’ll be ready asap, Megan.” Frost replied. She cleaned herself, wrapped the test in toilet paper and hid it in the back pocket of her pants. Quickly she washed her hands, got rid of the urine on her hands and left the sanitaries. 

“Maxim, we need to talk.” Frost searched for him everywhere, asked several of the other operators, until she found her affair and partner-in-crime in the gym, lifting a few weights. “Now. It’s important.”

He put the weights in place and slowly rose from the seat. No reply came from him until now. Maxim stared at her silently, before cupping the face of his beloved in his big hands. He gave her a passionate kiss, before leaning his forehead against hers.

“Welcome back, Tina.”  
“Thank you.” She whispered, all flustered. He was so calm and serene, it helped her to clear her mind of unwanted thoughts.

“Now, let’s talk.”

Tina pulled the pregnancy test out of her pocket, carefully cleaning it with the paper towels, before showing it to him. Kapkan seemed to know this thing all to well and looked at it with a very critical expression.

They stared at each other for a while, before he put the test aside and sunk down to his knees. She got all flustered, confused over all.

“You are actually pregnant? It’s not a prank?” He asked. She got up, as if this was an accusation. “O-Of course not, how could I-”

He wrapped his arms around her hips, pressed the side of his face against her warm body and laughed. 

“Oh dear god, I cannot be a happier man!” He didn’t let go of her, but she was able to move a bit better. His mouth was widened to a broad grin and his eyes shimmering of pure bliss. Tina hasn’t seen him so happy before.

“So… it’s okay?”  
“Okay? Tina, I bed your pardon, those are wonderful news!” 

He finally got up, before hugging her tightly. 

“I love you, Tina Lin Tsang. Please, give our relationship a chance, especially for that little thing, that is growing inside you right now.”

Tears let the world around her mix up into blotches. 

“I will.” She promised, before kissing him.


End file.
